The Conclave
by a random muffin
Summary: Bella has started anew and has tried to bury her painful memories of the Cullens and Edward. Yet when a stranger finds them and a conclave meets, she will be thrown right back into her old life, whether she wants it or not.


**Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight related.**

**AN Note at bottom.**

**

* * *

**

_Sammy…_

Sammy…

"Sammy. Wake up! Please!"

"Unghhh" I waved my hand at the distraction, "Go away."

"Sammy- someone's coming. They are looking for you."

That got my attention. I sat up in bed and looked at Crissy. The little girl was kneeling on the bed next to me and looking scared to bits.

"Ok, what?"

"Jay was out hunting. He ran into a loner and it asked for you. By name" Crissy explained wide-eyed. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed as well for she was still in her Hello-Kitty Pj's. Jay had probably gotten her to wake me up since it was well known I did not take well to distractions when I was meditating. But I always have a soft spot for Crissy, she can do no wrong.

"Well where is he?"

She cocked her head and replied curiously, "It ran away after Jay said he didn't know you." I sounds like she was referring to the loner. I guess she's curious as to if I know it or not.

"No, where's Jay?" I clarified as I crawled off the bed and grabbed my boots and coat, not even caring I was still in my sweats and extra large tee. Throwing my hair up in a messy ponytail I picked up the confused ten year old and walked down the stairs as she explained.

"He's out getting Claire. She's hunting too. He came in and told me what happened, told me to wake you and to tell you what he told me. Then he left. He said he'd be back soon with Claire…"

Arriving in the kitchen I set her on the counter next to the sink along with my boots and coat and walked over to the window to search for Jay and Claire. How much longer till they get back?

"Sammy?" murmured Crissy.

I answered "Yes?" while still looking out the window.

"You think it's a Red loner? What do they want? Are they going to hurt you guys? Are you leaving? Please don't leave, Sammy. Please" she pleaded with a small frightened voice in one breath.

I tore my attention away from the empty window to look at Crissy. The bouncy blonde pigtails, the big blue eyes, and the hello-kitty Pj's all added to the love I had for the vibrant little girl. Her nails are still bright pink from the girl's night we had a few nights ago and she is currently chewing on them in a nervous habit. I didn't know what to say to her. Only Jay could say if the loner was a Red or a Veg. is it a good thing or a bad thing he didn't tell Criss? Only Jay could say what it wants. And, once again, is that a good thing or a bad thing that he did not tell? Obviously no one can hurt us, but that may just be wishful thinking on my part… There is only one thing I can honestly tell her.

"I am not going anywhere with out telling you. I promise." I walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. "No worries sweetie" I whispered in her ear.

She hugged my tight and murmured "I love you Sammy" in my ear.

I heard a rustle coming from the forest surrounding the house and prayed to whatever god there is that is was just Jay, the blonde sporty cutie who cracks me up, along with his mate Claire, miss sweet and shy who is a Texan red-head with an accent to boot. I pulled away to gaze out the window searching for any sign of my two best friends. Finding none, I turned back to Crissy and pulled her off the counter.

"I love you too" I replied with a slight smile. "Now can you please go into your parents' room, tell them what is happening and then lock yourselves in? Don't come out till I get you, okay?" The child's eyes grew wider as she started to tremble. "Crissy, it's going to be alright. This is just precautionary. Nothing bad is going to happen" I assured her right as Jay entered the kitchen through the patio door with Claire in tow. Crissy glanced at them then returned to looking at me. After a moment she gave a slight nod then ran out and back to Jim and Sarah's room. Once I heard her waking them I turned to the two standing in front of me.

From looking at them I could tell that Claire is as lost as I feel so I turn to Jay and order expectantly "Explain. Now."

"I was out hunting in Mt. Rainier Park following some deer. While tracking I crossed a scent from a vampire I don't know. I followed it but I wound up running right into him." Jay looked up at me sheepishly- it is well known between us that he can't really track all that well. Claire smirked a little but it disappeared when I shot a glare at her. Focusing back on Jay, I gave another order.

"Describe it."

"Definitely a Red." This statement caused a shudder to pass through Claire and if I were still human my heard would be racing. I had to stay strong though, so I kept my face neutral and asked, "Did you set hunting boundaries? What did it want?"

"Yeah, I told him no hunting around Seattle since we lived here. He said he was only passing through. That he was looking for someone. When I asked who, he said he didn't know them personally but that he was sent for her. Then he requested you. By name. By Isabella Swan." He looked apprehensive as he told me this and Claire looked to me, shocked.

Unfazed, I continued on. "What next?"

Jay looked scared but continued. "I denied knowing you but said that there is a coven to the north that he could look at. He thanked me and asked that if I did manage to meet you before he did that he would be at the top of Mt. Rainier at midnight every night for the rest of the week. Then he left."

A moment of silence passed. Then Claire managed to mumble the question that was hanging in the air above us, "Wha… What are you gonna do?"

Raising my chin, I looked them both in the eye and told then exactly what I planned on doing.

"I'm going to meet him."

* * *

**AN Note:**

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic and it was just an idea that I had rollin around in my head. This is just and intro to see how it does so hopefully the following chapters will be longer. Tell me watcha think. Thanks!**

**a random muffin  
**


End file.
